1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element control circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements such as LED (light emitting diode) and organic EL (electro luminance) elements are used as light emitting sources, for example, backlights of liquid crystal displays, illumination lights of operation buttons, and operation display lights, of electronic devices such as cellular telephones and liquid crystal televisions, of which advanced functions have significantly been required in recent years (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-264316).
To achieve objects of enhancing visual effects or presentation effects when notifying users of incoming telephone calls and incoming e-mails, and of taking energy conservation measures of back light in standby mode, for example, the light emitting elements provided as the light emitting sources of the above electronic devices are required to appropriately set patterns of the light emission state depending on uses, so as to achieve more advanced functions of the electronic devices.